Dulce Agonía
by EAUchiha
Summary: La espera había sido larga y angustiante, una agonía... Un grito estremecedor... Y al final...


Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un lindo one shot que se me ocurrió luego de ver un art de la artista _**Finval.**_ No quería mencionarlo, pero ¡Estamos en el mes más esperado por todo el fandom Sasusaku! El _**Sasusaku month.**_ Estoy bastante emocionada al respecto, creo que subiré unos cuantos drabbles conmemorativos, pero veremos si inspiración-chan está de mi lado este precioso mes. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodriguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Dulce Agonía.**

En ese momento de su vida, Sasuke consideró que ese era un castigo por todos sus pecados, el peor de todos.

Sentado en una banca, recostado contra la pared, mirando fijamente la puerta frente a él, en lo más profundo de una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, se encontraba Sasuke, pensando seriamente en esa posibilidad.

Si acaso no fue suficiente pago haberse quedado sin su brazo hace unos años, ahora se enfrentaba a esa angustia. Si tuviera que describir, cuál momento de su tormentosa vida llena de horrores, ha sido el peor. Ese encabezaría la lista sin duda alguna. Toda esa desesperación, no era más que felicidad hace unos meses, incluso hasta hace unas horas. Y eso se debía a que...

 _Sasuke iba a ser padre.  
_  
Aquel día de primavera, Sasuke dejaría de ser _el último Uchiha sobre la faz de la tierra._

Poco más de un año antes, había regresado a la aldea luego de su viaje de redención. A pesar de haber tenido sus dudas, regresó con un solo objetivo. Haruno Sakura, ahora Uchiha. Él le había hecho una promesa de que volvería a ella y así lo hizo. En su momento, pensó que era una manera de agradecimiento hacia ella por nunca dudar de su amor, a pesar de las terribles circunstancias en las que ambos se vieron rodeados. Realmente no quería recordarlo, ese pasado era parte de su viejo yo. Nada que ver con su yo de ahora. Un hombre capaz de corresponder su amor. Un hombre que fue por ella en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era capaz de corresponder los sentimientos de la pelirrosa con la misma intensidad que ella.

Sin embargo, al volver, las cosas no habían sido nada fáciles. No se tomaría la molestia de considerar las miradas que los habitantes de la aldea lanzaban sobre él cada vez que le veían andar por la aldea, ya sea en compañía de su mejor amigo o la de su novia, en ese entonces. El odio y la desconfianza, eran palpables por cada sitio por el que pasaba. Notaba como la felicidad de Sakura por su presencia, se marchitaba con el correr de los días.

Sakura no se merecía eso, ella ponía todo su esfuerzo a diario por todas las personas de esa estúpida aldea ¿y para qué? La hacían sentir como basura cada vez que él estaba con ella. Sasuke entendía que él no era bueno para ella, pero Sakura nunca se rindió con él, ella lo había perdonado y estaba dispuesta a darle todo lo que él necesitaba. Ella le ofreció felicidad, se la otorgaría. Le ofreció amor y se lo daría. Él deseaba una familia, quién mejor que ella para dársela. Pero nadie la entendía, todos la juzgaban sin saber nada.

Una noche, harto de todo y todos, tomó una decisión. Fue a hablar con Kakashi, le pidió su permiso para que Sakura pudiera irse con él. Pedirlo para él, no era necesario, Kakashi entendía que retenerlo no era la mejor alternativa. Por lo que le concedió el permiso de poder entrar y salir de la aldea cuando se le viniera en gana. Habló con Sakura después de ello y ambos partieron antes del amanecer.

Aprendieron a conocerse mejor, se ayudaron mutuamente. Ella era feliz, de eso no había duda. Se casaron poco después de eso. Su noche de bodas, difícilmente podría olvidarla. La inexperiencia fue desapareciendo poco a poco, cada vez aprendían algo nuevo para probar en la cama y no dudaban en ponerlo en práctica. Sasuke se dio cuenta que su apetito sexual era insaciable y agradecía profundamente que Sakura fuera igual en ese aspecto.

Al poco tiempo, se enteraron que pronto llegaría una nueva vida al mundo. Sasuke recordó la felicidad que sintió en ese momento, el rostro empapado de lágrimas de su esposa mientras ésta le daba la noticia. Pero, su felicidad quedó en segundo plano al recordar unas cuantas cosas. Probablemente, tendrían que suspender su viaje y regresar a la aldea. Hacerlo significaría enfrentarse de nuevo al rechazo de las personas, temía que repudiaran a su futuro hijo o hija, así como lo hacían con él y con su relación con la pelirrosa. De ser por él, todos podrían irse directamente al infierno. Pero estaba consciente que para Sakura no sería así, ella sufriría en silencio, ocultando todo con una bien ensayada, sonrisa falsa.

Sus malos pensamientos, se vieron interrumpidos por la suave mano de ella sobre su mejilla, su mirada de determinación y aquella sonrisa que la caracterizaba, le hizo entender que todo estaría bien. Ella se encargaría que así fuera, sin importar el costo. Sin embargo, decidieron que aún era muy pronto para volver y continuaron su viaje.

Ahora se encontraba allí, en ese oscuro pasillo, golpeteando el suelo con su pie, mientras escuchaba los gritos de dolor de su mujer desde el otro lado de la puerta. Más de una vez tuvo el impulso de ignorar las advertencias de Karin y entrar. Pero sabía que él sólo sería un estorbo en el proceso. Sasuke no es ninja médico, si acaso tiene ciertas nociones básicas de primeros auxilios que cualquier shinobi debería aprender.

La agónica espera se hacía más larga a cada minuto. Los gritos de Sakura parecían incrementar su potencia. De repente, todo se quedó en silencio. El mundo pareció detenerse para él. Su corazón se agitó emocionado al escuchar aquella frase.

– ¡Es una niña sana y rozagante!– exclamó Karin, seguidamente un llanto agudo llegó a sus oídos.

¡Al fin era padre! La agónica espera finalmente había terminado.

La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando a la vista una Karin exhausta, pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

– Tu familia te espera– anunció. Él asintió y se levantó del lugar donde estuvo sentado durante horas. Pasó al lado de ella, no sabía cómo expresarle su agradecimiento.

– Felicidades, papá– se detuvo en seco para mirar a la pelirroja. La última vez que la había visto, Karin aún mostraba indicios de seguir ilusionada con él. Pero ahora, ella le sonreía. Poco entendía porqué ella se había ofrecido a ayudarlos al ver a la mujer, que había escogido para ser su esposa, en trabajo de parto. Bien podría haberse negado y él habría tenido que recurrir a otro lugar donde le dieran ayuda. Pero Karin aceptó sin problemas, ella ayudó a traer a su hija al mundo y ahora estaba feliz que él tuviera una familia. Una familia que no fue con ella.

– _Gracias por todo_ – expresó profundamente agradecido. Lo último que podría hacer por ella es estarle eternamente agradecido por su ayuda.

– Sé feliz, Sasuke– aquello sonó como una orden. Él sonrió al entenderlo, Karin sólo quiere su felicidad. Sin importar que no sea junto a ella.

Caminó indeciso hacia su familia, Sakura observaba con devoción el pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Ella ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Su rostro lucía cansado, bañado en sudor y lágrimas, es adornado por la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su miserable vida.

– Acércate, cariño– le pidió con dulzura al notar que él se había quedado parado a la mitad del camino– alguien quiere conocerte– tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía y se sentó al borde de la cama.

Sus ojos viajaron a la pequeña criatura que dormitaba en los brazos de Sakura. Era sencillamente increíble, ¿Cómo se puede amar tanto a alguien que acababa de conocer? ¿Cómo esa niñita de escaso cabello negro, rosadas mejillas y largas pestañas se había robado su corazón en tan sólo un instante? Esa preciosa pequeña, era la luz de sus ojos. No permitiría que nada malo lo pasará, antes tendrían que pasar sobre su frío cadáver para conseguirlo.

– _Sakura, gracias_ – expresó en un susurro. Se acercó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente. La pelirrosa sonrió conmovida, lágrimas corrían por las pálidas mejillas de su esposo, sin que él se diera cuenta.

La espera había sido larga y angustiante, pero todo dejó de importar en el momento que aquel joven matrimonio, en medio de las adversidades, se habían convertido en los orgullosos padres de una hermosa niña a la que dieron el nombre de Sarada. Uchiha Sarada.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí esta pequeña historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiew, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente historia. Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


End file.
